10 Years
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Its been ten years since Gaara graduated high school, and while most remember him as the shy, quiet, awkward young man. How will they react to the confidant, beautiful, sexy young woman that he let out after graduation. Naruto/FemGaara
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going." The red headed girl absolutely.

"Yes you are!" her older sister yelled back.

"This is the chance to show all your old friends the person you really are inside." her older brother said. "This is your chance to tell Naruto how you feel."

The red head tried her best to hold back her tears just from hearing the mans name, but before they could spill out she ran, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut to her bedroom in the apartment the three siblings shared.

Tomorrow was her 10 year high school reunion.

Naruto was the guy she had a crush on since the day she met him, and her best friend from high school. They haven't spoken face to face since graduation due to Naruto enlisting in the military after high school. They stayed in constant contact through letters, but she had never told him her biggest secret, she never told anyone but her siblings.

Gaara was born a man, but she had always identified as a women.

Right after high school she went on estrogen pills and testosterone blockers. She had a full sex change six years ago along with breast enhancement and she never looked back.

Her siblings noticed her confidence go up immediately, she was always shy throughout high school. She never had a lot of friends, and the few she did have came through Naruto.

They always knew Gaara liked Naruto, Temari had an inkling that it was more then just friendship, but everyone knew Naruto was straight and Gaara, who may have identified as a girl, was still very much a boy at the time.

Now she was a beautiful woman of 28, waist length blood-red hair, perky C cup breasts. She had a classic hourglass figure.

She commanded the eyes of every young man she came across, and even some women had made passes at her.

It didn't matter who else was in the room, the spotlight was always on her.

"Gaara, the mails here. He wrote back!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaaras eyes lit up and she ran out of her room, into the living room, snatched the letter out of the her brother's hand and sat down on the couch.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I got your last letter, I'm proud of you for getting a good job like that. Personal assistant to Neji Hyuga, that has to come with some perks. This place is hell, I can't wait to finally get back. My plane gets in the night before the class reunion. I am really looking forward to seeing you again, it's been way too long. We gotta sit down and have a beer together, catch up face to face. See you at the reunion buddy! I think I might be sticking around for a while.  
_

_Love Naruto. _

"Looks like I have to go now." she sighed.

"Naruto would probably come here and drag you there if you don't." Kankuro said.

"I never told him." she whispered to her brother.

"About what?" Kankuro asked.

"About me." she said gesturing to her feminine body. "I never told him anything."

"Its going to be okay." Kankuro said as he hugged his little sister, "You know Naruto, he won't care that you did what you had to do to become comfortable in your own body. He might be a little upset that you never told him about any of it, but he will always forgive you, he can't stay mad at you, and you know it." he said.

"I think I love him." she whispered so only her brother could hear her.

"I know squirt." He smirked.

"You can't call me squirt anymore." She pouted, "I'm 28 years old. I work for one of the most powerful men in the country."

"You'll always be my squirt." Kankuro chuckled.

"I just can't believe Naruto might not be reenlisting." Gaara said reading over the letter again.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"He said he might be sticking around for awhile." she replied.

Naruto was a heavily decorated officer. Serving three tours of duty in two different wars. When the war with Iwakagure started Naruto was the first inline to enlist. He made it into the Army Rangers, he was put in the most prestigious company in the Rangers, the 80th division. They became famous all over again in the war with Iwa when they took the heaviest casualty rating in the entire military, yet they never once backed out of a fight.

Naruto served with valor and distinction and was given two silver stars for combat efficiency, and a gold star in the war with Otogakure for his leadership skills under duress of combat.

"So you are going to the reunion?" Temari asked.

"Doesn't look like I have much choice." Gaara sighed.

"You know what that means right?" Temari smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

Gaara never liked what that look meant.

"Shoopppppiiinnnggg!" Temari sang.

The rest of the day was spent with Temari dragging around Gaara through every dress shop in town.

"Do we really have to do this?" Gaara asked.

"Of course little sister of mine!" Temari sang happily. "We have to make you look ravishing for tomorrow night."

Gaara only sighed.

They finally found a red dress that matched her hair exactly, and got her a black half jacket, and black heels. It was a good thing the didn't have to worry about money since all the siblings had good jobs.

Kankuro had his own Tv show, working with puppets, whereas Temari owned a salon and spa in a very high-end part of town, and along with Gaara working for the CEO of a conglomerate like Hyuga enterprises the three siblings did very well for themselves.

The dress cost over three thousand dollars alone, so Gaara didn't even want to see the total bill for her outfit for tomorrow.

"You are going to be the center of attention tomorrow night." Temari smiled as they got back into her car.

"I don't know." Gaara said. "None of them are going to recognize me. They all know me as a boy." she said quietly. She never liked to think of that time of her life.

Gaara used to be a shy quiet boy who just wanted to mind his own business and get out of high school so he could let out the woman he knew was inside him.

He went through elementary, middle school, and most of high school with no friends, until half way through 11th grade, that was when he met Naruto.

To Naruto, Gaara was just a lonely boy who looked like he needed a friend, so he did what came naturally to him, he walked right up to Gaara, held out his hand, and asked if he wanted to be friends.

To Gaara, Naruto was always his crush, ever since freshman year he had noticed the blond boy, and had a habit of writing his name in the back of his school books, along with some hearts.

Gaara considered Naruto his first love, and now he was her first love.

"I think none of them are going to be the same, so don't go and get your panties in a twist girl." Temari said. "You are going to be just fine."

Gaara laughed, and nodded.

"I think as long as Naruto is there I'm going to be just fine." she said, a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

They where holding the reunion at a hotel downtown. It was a classy place with an open bar, and many of the people who where attending were staying there.

There was only two hours until the event started and Gaara was in her room almost ready, she just had to wait for Temari to come in and do her make up. She still hadn't gotten it down yet.

When Temari walked in she saw Gaara wearing her dress, the black half jacket, and her heels, looking at herself in the mirror. She loved seeing her little sister look so comfortable in her own skin. She also loved having a little sister, having grown up with two brothers, she always had to act the part of a tom boy to fit in around the house, but now she could have girl time and not be alone, she had a sister to share it with.

Now Kankuro was the only boy in the house, and he was barely a man anyway, his room was filled with puppets, and if that didn't scream _homosexual_, she didn't know what did.

"Time for make up girly." Temari said.

"Finally." Gaara sighed. She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now.

"You've always had a perfect face Gaara." Temari said looking her over for the millionth time since her transformation.

Gaaras face turned bright red, but she gave no response.

Gaara looked at herself in the mirror after her sister was done, her eyes were lined in black eyeliner, a moderate amount of blush and foundation, along with a dark red lipstick.

She looked incredible.

"Woah, my little sister looks hot." Kankuro said.

"Get out Kankuro!" Temari yelled, "We aren't done yet."

"Fine, fine, I just wanted to let you guys know that Naruto called." he said smugly.

"What!" Gaara shouted, "What did he say?" she asked frantically.

"He just asked if you were going to be there." he said. "I said you would, and don't worry, I didn't let anything slip. That's going to be your job." he winked and closed the door.

"He's an asshole." Temari said under her breath.

"But he is our asshole." Gaara giggled back.

"Well your done little sister." Temari said standing back to appreciate her work.

Gaara was a graceful, beautiful creäture by nature, but when coupled with make up she was even more beautiful.

"I better get going if I want to make it on time huh?" Gaara said.

"Get the hell out of here already little sister." Temari said, "Go get your man." she teased.

Gaaras face turned bright red as she ran out, she ran through the kitchen and gave her brother a kiss before running out of the door and jumping in her car.

* * *

Naruto walked into what used to be a large conference room, that had been renovated. Instead of long business tables and chairs, there were couches, and large panes of glass that held hundreds upon hundreds of pictures that had been put together from their senior year.

He walked up to the bar in the corner of the room, and sat down. He didn't want to look through the pictures all by himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a voice said from behind him.

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto smiled. Even after all these years he could still pick her voice out of a crowd.

"What have you been doing with yourself Naruto?" Ino asked as she sat down next to him at the bar, "We all thought you would go to college, play football, and go pro."

"I decided to go down another road." Naruto shrugged. "I joined the military after graduation."

"Well, I certainly do love a man in uniform." Ino winked.

Naruto took a swig of his beer and decided to let that one go.

"Have you seen Gaara?" he asked.

"Nope, no one has since graduation. After what happened I heard he moved in with his siblings." Ino shrugged. "He probably won't even show up."

"He'll be here." Naruto said as he downed the rest of his beer and called the bartender for another.

"I wouldn't be so sure, we both know how shy and awkward the poor kid was. Besides it's not like life's done him any favors." she said.

"I talked to Kankuro before I got here, he said Gaara would be here. I just have to keep an eye out for that red hair." he laughed.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Gaara cursed to herself under her breath.

She had five minutes to get their and she was currently stuck in bumper to bumper traffic.

"What does a girl have to do to be on time!" she screamed.

It took almost ten more minutes to get to the hotel where she let a valet park her car to save time.

She managed to slip in without any unwanted attention, and she made her way over to the pictures.

She really had no idea why she came to this thing.

As she was looking through the pictures she finally found one of herself. Naruto was wearing his football pads, with his arm draped over a red headed boys shoulder. The picture was taken after Naruto had led the football team to the state championship. They took the picture after they won the game. Of all the people Naruto could have decided to take that first picture with he had chosen Gaara.

She smiled a little, but she still didn't like to think about that time in her life.

"I don't think I've seen you before. I think I would remember such a pretty face." came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to find Sasuke Uchiha. The school pretty boy. He ran that school and had every girl under his thumb. He had grown, if possible, even more attractive. He lost the trademark "duckbutt" hairstyle, and he had grown it out to his shoulders.

"I don't know, I kind of just blended into the background." she replied.

"I don't think anyone as beautiful as you could just blend in." Sasuke said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Gaara couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. Even after the last few years she still hadn't gotten used to men hitting on her.

"Leave the poor girl alone Uchiha, or have you forgotten that you brought a date to this event?" a pink haired girl said. Gaara immediately recognized her as Sakura Haruno. She was the head cheerleader, and Sasukes' number one fangirl. "You should probably check in at the front desk so you can get a name tag." she said as the two walked off together towards the bar.

Gaara decided she might as well just jump in. It wasn't like she saw any of these people on a regular basis.

So she went to the front desk and found Ino Yamanaka working behind it. The blond looked up into the big jade eyes and knew that instant that this beautiful woman was Gaara Sabaku.

"Wow." she said with an open mouth. She prided herself on being beautiful, but Gaara was easily the most beautiful woman in this entire hotel.

"I'm surprised someone actually recognized me." Gaara laughed.

"The eyes are a dead give away. At least for anyone that has ever spent any time with you." Ino smiled. "I doubt anyone else in the world has eyes like yours."

"Thanks." Gaara said with a small smile.

"Naruto is sitting at the bar it seems like he's waiting for someone." Ino said with a wink.

Gaara blushed, and grabbed the name tag before managing to slowly sneak back into the room.

She worked her way to the bar, she had been here quite some time and still hadn't managed to meet up with the blond man who had stolen her heart so long ago.

She sat down next to him and ordered a beer.

He looked her over and spotted her name tag.

"Who are you, I know Gaara, he was very much a man last time I saw him." Naruto said looking back at his bottle.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me love." Gaara replied.

Narutos eyes went wide and he looked this beautiful woman over all over again.

Her blood-red hair was down to the small of her back, the big jade eyes, there was no way this was anyone other than Gaara.

"This is impossible." Naruto said. He quit with the beer, he was going to need something stronger, so he ordered a double shot of whiskey.

"We should go somewhere so we can talk." Gaara said.

"I have a room here, its on the third floor." Naruto offered.

"I just got here and your already trying to make a move on me." Gaara winked as she stood up and walked towards the elevators.

Naruto almost choked on his drink before making his way up to his hotel room.

He followed her up, and they stood in the elevator alone.

They rode in silence, only glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to Narutos room.

"So fill me in here Gaara. Why didn't you say anything. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said sitting down on the bed.

Gaara shivered under the large mans gaze, it was almost predatory, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on by it.

"Do you now what its like to feel like your stuck in a body that isn't yours?" She asked.

"I know what its like to to and pretend to be something else." Naruto said darkly.

"I had to pretend to be a man for the first twenty years of my life Naruto." Gaara said looking him directly in the eyes. "I had to let this out," She said motioning to her body, "This is who I've always been inside."

"Why didn't you ever tell me." Naruto asked desperatly, "I could have helped you, you wouldn't have had to go through it alone."

"I didn't know how to tell you." Gaara said, "The only people who knew were Kankruo and Temari, and they only knew because they read my diary."

"You should know that you can tell me anything Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he punched the wall.

Gaara flinched as the sound echoed through the room.

"I would have been there for you through anything!" he said as he turned his back to the wall and slumped down. "I could have helped you through this."

"I didn't want you to treat me any differently, I am still the same person you knew, I just, I just look different." Gaara said slowly as she walked closer to Naruto.

"I don't even know what to think anymore Gaara." Naruto said.

"Is it that big a deal?" Gaara asked. "We both knew that everyone would be different when we got here."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just didn't think there would be that big of a change in anyone." he said.

"Is it really so bad?" she asked. "Am I really that different?"

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore." he said.

"I am still the same person Naruto, it's just now the inside me matches the outside me." she said as she bent down and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You're right." Naruto said, he looked up into those gorgeous jade eyes, they were the very same eyes that he remembered in high school, only now, he didn't feel wrong about calling them beautiful.

"Lets go." She said as she offered him her hand.

He took it and stood up, and the two walked back down to the reunion.

"How do you plan on explaining this transformation to all the people downstairs?" Naruto asked in the elevator.

"I don't think it's much of their business, I don't remember them being their to talk to me back in high school, so I don't thin they have any room to judge me now." her voice rang with confidence Naruto had never heard in Gaaras voice before.

"Well if it means anything I think you look amazing." Naruto said as he looked her over again in the elevator.

"It means more than you can imagine." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what have you been up to?" Naruto asked as they sat down in the corner of the room away from the mass of people that had grouped around the bar.

"Work. Being the personal assistant to one of the most powerful men in the country can be a lot of work." Gaara replied.

"Well it sounds like a great job." Naruto said taking a swig of his beer.

"It helps pays the bill." Gaara smiled. "I get to travel with Mr. Hyuga when he goes to meetings out of the country, but I'm sure that you've seen more of the world than I ever will."

"Yeah, I just never had the time to appreciate it." He replied.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, "It's just hard for me to imagine you being anything other then in the military."

"I'm tired of fighting. When I signed up they told me I was fighting for freedom, freedom for the people over there, and protecting the freedom of the ones that live here, so I figured I would come back here and have some of that freedom that I've been fighting for." He said looking her right in the eyes.

Those big beautiful eyes that Naruto felt he could just get lost in, he felt like the world started and ended right there in her eyes.

"That was mighty inspirational." said a man she hadn't noticed, though Naruto had, not many people could fly under his radar.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood up and hugged his old friend.

"Well now I see why you never met up with us, Sakura and I were just sitting at the bar talking about the glory days and when we got to the topic of the great Naruto Uzumaki you were no where to be seen, but here I find you holed up with this beautiful woman that has caught the eye of every man in this room, what lies have you told the poor girl to get her to have a conversation with you?" He laughed.

"Look at the name tag asshole." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke couldn't form a sentence as he sputtered and stuttered.

"You are still a remarkably beautiful woman." Sakura said walking in on the group, she had known it was Gaara from the moment she saw the woman, the eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Thank you Sakura." Gaara smiled.

"So what have you been up to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I inherited the company after Itachi went AWOL." Sasuke started, "He left to be a musician in some band, lots of potential, but no motivation."

"I heard about that in the paper, prodigal son turns back on company kind of headline." Naruto responded.

"Hes living with his band mates in some dilapidated apartment complex. Technically they're squatters. imagine that, the heir to the Uchiha fortune squatting." Sasuke said with a chuckle, there had always been bad blood between the two brothers.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura asked. "We know you joined the military after high school, what was that like?"

Naruto had a dark look in his eyes, but only Gaara saw it. Everyone else was too caught up in themselves to notice.

"Hey, I don't think this is the time or the place to talk about those kinds of things." Gaara said, putting her hand on Narutos shoulder.

He felt a small, feminine hand on his shoulder and looking up at Gaara with gratefulness for the change of support.

"So tell me, what has the gang been up to since I've been gone?" Naruto asked.

"Well Shikamaru couldn't be here, considering he's the secretary of defense. Choji is a chef at 'Red Rose', its a new restaurant downtown. Hinata works for her cousin, shes his secretary, she said something about him getting a new personal assistant, the poor woman. Shes working for the second biggest egomaniac in the country." Sakura started.

"Neji is actually a pretty good guy once you get to know him." Gaara said.

"How do you know Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the new personal assistant." Gaara replied, taking a sip of her vodka and cranberry.

"How'd you manage to land that job?" Sakura asked, "I hear Neji is pretty meticulous about anyone that works for him."

"We went to collage together. We both took the same business class at Konoha University." she responded.

"KU has one of the best business programs in the country, how did you manage to get in?" Sakura asked.

"My dad, he left all me and my siblings a staggering amount of money when he passed." Gaara said quietly.

The group became quiet after that, they all remembered that.

The night of prom Gaaras father was involved in a car accident, a drunk driver hit him head on. He was ejected through the front windshield, but had managed to stay alive.

When Gaara made it to the hospital his older siblings were already there, Naruto was right on his heels.

Gaara was the only person their father would talk to.

Gaara could still remember every word he said.

_"I want you to do whatever it takes to make you happy Gaara. I see your mother in you, and I can see you holding her in. Please, let her out." _

Those were the last words Gaara had ever heard from her father, after that he had slipped into a coma and passed away later that night.

Her father was her first hero, and when he passed the only thing that kept her from getting lost was Naruto.

"Well how about Kakashi? Is he still teaching at the high school?" Naruto asked attempting to change the subject as fast as he could. He remembered what Gaara went through when she lost her father, he was there at the hospital with Gaara when he passed. He didn't want to remind Gaara of that night.

Gaara nodded at him, her way of saying thanks for the change of subject.

"You didn't hear? Kakashi left with Iruka and disappeared." Sasuke chuckled. "I heard that they went and eloped."

"Why does that not surprise me." Naruto laughed.

"Hes an old pervert." Sakura said.

"I remember he used to read porn mags in class." Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"I used to hate his class." Sakura replied.

"I loved it. He was by far the most intelligent teacher at our school." Gaara smiled.

"How did you stand him, he always used to flirt with all the girls." Sakura shivered.

"Well it probably had something to do with me not being a woman at the time." Gaara chuckled.

"I remember one time he showed up to school drunk. He thought Choji was a girl." Sasuke laughed.

"He would flirt with anyone that had anything close to breasts." Sakura shivered. The guy always gave her the creeps.

The night went one, and soon the crowd had begun to thin out and people where leaving. Soon Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke found themselves in the hotel bar away from the main crowd of people.

Gaara was in no shape to drive herself home, they had all been drinking all night, but Gaara could put some alcohol away. She was swaying back an forth in her seat, and slurring every other word.

"We should probably get going." Sasuke said taking a look at his watch to find it was almost one in the morning.

"It was great seeing you guys again." Sakura said as she hugged Naruto, and then Gaara and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was amazing. We should do this again sometime." Naruto said.

"I second that." Gaara managed to say without slurring.

"Well we will be in contact." Sasuke said as he shook Narutos hand and the two left the blond and the red-head sitting alone at the bar.

"Do you need to call someone to come get you? I mean, if you want you can always crash in my room." Naruto said, almost hesitantly.

It didn't take long for Gaara to make a decision.

"I'll meet you up there then." She winked and stood up.

Naruto was hypnotized by the swish in Gaaras hips as she walked away, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked away.

"This is going to be a long night." Naruto muttered as he paid for their drinks and went to join a beautiful girl in his hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was definitely going to need a cigarette before he went back up to his room and the little red-head that was waiting for him.

Outside he found himself sitting on the steps of the hotel. A cigarette in one hand, and a lifetime of memories on his mind.

Truth be told he had always found Gaara to be attractive, he was comfortable enough with his own sexuality, but seeing him, or he figured now he should refer to Gaara as her, now was something to see. She was radiant. She was gorgeous. She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman that he had never been able to find before.

"She is very attractive, huh?" A voice behind him said.

"Yes, yes she is Deidara, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her." Naruto growled.

Deidara and Gaara had not been on good terms in high school. In fact, Naruto had wanted to kick his teeth down his throat.

Truth be told he still did.

Deidara had picked on Gaara the entire time they had been in high school,but their senior year had been the worst. It came to a head when Deidara and his best friend Sasori tried to jump the smaller red-head in an abandoned hallway.

Naruto had been suspended for an entire week after he hit Sasori so hard his eye socket caved in and he lost his sight in one eye.

No one pressed charges, everyone knew Deidara and Sasori had instigated the fight, and Naruto was only protecting Gaara.

"I don't like you Deidara, and Gaara sure as hell doesn't either." Naruto growled.

"Of that I'm quite sure." Deidara smirked. "She probably wants to rip my throat out more than you do."

"I'm sure we aren't the only ones." Naruto seethed. "No one likes you, well besides your half blind boyfriend." He spat.

"You don't get to talk about Sasori you big, stupid fuck." Deidara yelled slapping Naruto in the face, only to have Naruto grab his hand before contact.

"You don't get to touch me, you don't get to hate me, and you don't get to look down on me." Naruto growled from the back of his throat. "You guys started that fight, and I ended it."

"You are so sure of yourself Uzumaki." Deidara snapped, "One of these days you are gonna find yourself up shits creek with no paddle." And with that he stood up and walked inside.

"And I'll be there to hold you under the water." He finished before going inside.

Naruto found himself lighting yet another cigarette before going before going back up to his room. When he finally managed to get back up to his room he found the little red-head slumped against the wall next to his door.

"You'll have to carry me." She slurred. "I don't think I can stand up." She smiled.

So without another word he lifted her up bridal style, she got a good giggle out of that. Naruto couldn't help but notice how she clung to him as he held her. He also noticed how good her body felt pressed up against his. She fit in his arms perfectly.

"I think I might have you just carry me everywhere. I'll pay you for it and everything." Gaara murmured into his collarbone.

"You're so light I don't think I could charge you." Naruto joked. "I lift weights heavier than you for my morning workout." He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me." Gaara pouted.

He looked down and couldn't help but smile at those cute little lips, and her cute little nose. It all seemed the same, yet different. Better. Defiantly better.

He laid her down on the bed and went to lay down on the couch only to find that Gaara had grabbed his hand and held him in place.

"Please, don't go." Gaara whispered.

"I'm right here love." Naruto said placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

She pulled him onto the bed and he found himself drowning in her jade eyes.

It seemed as those eyes could always cut through all the bullshit. Strip away the lies Naruto had built around himself.

Naruto had a habit of putting up walls around himself, and she didn't just scale the walls. She beat them down with a war-hammer. He knew somewhere deep down if she desired him, he could not turn her down.

And that scared him. Somewhere deep down in his heart and soul he was terrified. Gaara could strengthen him beyond all natural belief, or destroy him entirely. Though he trusted the red-head more than anyone else on the face of the earth.

"I just want you to hold me." Gaara whispered.

The larger blonde man eagerly obliged and wrapped his arms around the small woman.

If his hearing wasn't excellent beyond comparison, he would have never heard it otherwise, and he would never tell another soul, but as he dozed off he heard Gaara whisper into the crook of his neck.

"I've always loved you."

He awoke to the sight of Gaara still sleeping, her long red hair covering one side of her face, she looked like a fallen angel, laying there next to him.

Naruto was content to watch her.

She was beautiful like this. It should always be like this.

She cracked her eye open only to find him openly starring at her witha warm smile on his face.

"Every morning should be this good." She whisper curling up deeper into his chest.

"I agree." Naruto said sleepily. His eyes still not fully open.

"I'm so glad they did this on a Friday." She whispered.

Naruto chuckled, she was so cute half asleep, but she did have a point, his headache had only gotten worse the more he opened his eyes.

She was still wearing her dress, and he his suit, both wrinkled from a good nights sleep.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Naruto asked groggily.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

Her smile was even more beautiful in the sunlight Naruto decided

"You wouldn't happen to have a t shirt and some sweats I could barrow would you?" Gaara asked.

"Actually all my clothes are here so I do." Naruto smiled. "I'll go out for a cigarette and you can grab a shower and a change of clothes out of my bag there." He said pointing to a green duffle bag in the corner of the room.

After he had left the room she let herself blush at the fact that she had slept in the same bed as Naruto. He had held her in his arms, and she could feel her face grow hotter as she though about it.

So she got up, and she took a quick shower, and she grabbed a black t shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants from Narutos bag.

He came back into the room to see her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled.

"Well I hope you liked the show." She smirked as she pulled his shirt over her head, and his sweats over her hips.

He didn't think he would ever get the sight of her in that little black thong out of his head, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.


End file.
